


Divin

by deliberatemistake



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliberatemistake/pseuds/deliberatemistake
Summary: Woohyun has an unexpected visitor in the night.
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

He dimly registers his doorbell ringing through a haze. He hasn’t ordered anything. It’s late at night so he isn’t expecting any visitors. Is he dreaming?

No. He hears it loud and clear again. This time someone has their finger against the bell continuously. The noise is hate-inducing. Groaning to himself, he gets out of bed, a mist of chill hitting him as he leaves his blanket cocoon.

Whoever is on the other side of the door, owes him big.

By the time he reaches the door, they are banging on it loudly, calling his name. 

“Stop making such a racket,” he growls softly, before undoing the latch.

The door opens and he is about to stick his head out when he feels the door thrown inwards with force and someone grabbing him by the shoulders. What the hell…

“Woohyunnie, are you okay?”

The smell is too familiar. The feeling of having the body, taller than himself, close to him, is too familiar. All his senses are in overload, like it always is, in the presence of…

“Sunggyu hyung?” he blinks confusedly.

“You’re okay!” He can feel his hand caressing the back of his head. It’s a simple touch but Woohyun knows there’s more there, the way he runs his fingers through locks of his hair. His insides shiver a little.

“Is there a reason why I shouldn’t be?”

“You said you have a fever!”

“Oh.”

Woohyun is pretty awake now. He can easily extricate himself from the taller man if he wanted to but he just stays there, for a few more minutes. He has missed this.  
Finally, he detaches himself from the older and takes a few steps backwards. Sunggyu is in his own clothes, a black hoodie and jeans, the hood drawn over his head, his face hidden by a mask.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t have come. I’m sick, I don’t want to get you sick. You just had a comeback…”

Taking the mask off, Sunggyu looks at him weirdly.

“What?”

“You think you’d say you have a high temperature and you’re alone at your flat and expect me not to worry about you?”

“You could’ve called.” He turns around, ushering the older into the living room. He doesn’t let the older catch the dopey smile on his face though. A part of him, a small selfish part of him, is glad he is here. “Besides, I told you, I’ve been to the hospital already.” 

“Why didn’t you ask me to go with you?” Sunggyu makes himself comfortable on his three-seater sofa.

Woohyun rolls his eyes. Sunggyu is a nag, everyone knows that. When it comes to him, he’s an even bigger nag. Everyone knows that too. “Because I’m an adult.”

“Debatable,” Sunggyu mutters, causing Woohyun to playfully punch him on the shoulder.

“You look tired. Your schedule must be so hectic.”

“Schedule is fine, but the kids are hard work.” He knows he is referring to Sungyeol and Dongwoo, mainly Dongwoo.

“Do you want something? Water? Soju? Ramen?”

“Just sit here with me.” Without warning, the older pulls him, almost into his lap. 

This is a side of Sunggyu he doesn’t get to see very often. Caring, sweet, mama bear type. In fact, about a few years ago, this probably would have never happened. Sunggyu would have called him up, scolded him for not looking after himself and getting sick, and then would have gotten some food and medicine delivered to his home.

“You really shouldn’t have come. Don’t you have schedules tomorrow. And you just finished shooting, you must be tired. Besides, you manager must be tired too, having to wait here for you…”

“I’ve sent him away.” Sunggyu has his arm around his shoulder, softly stroking his chin.

“How’re you going to get home?”

He shrugs. “I guess I won’t.”

Moving back, Woohyun looks at him questioningly. This is very out of character for Sunggyu. He is busy, in the middle of promotions. The Kim Sunggyu he knows is a professional, with no weakness. When he wouldn’t stop staring, the older sighs.

“I was worried about you,” Sunggyu says, looking elsewhere. “I felt bad…I was so busy, I haven’t seen you in ages, I couldn’t even text you every day and-”

“Hyung, this is not your fault.”

“I know, I just should’ve taken care of you better.”

Throwing his head back, Woohyun laughs. He is really enjoying getting to know this Sunggyu, soft, needy, cute.

“If you take care of me any better, you’ll smother me.”

Sunggyu doesn’t laugh. He looks at his hands in his lap, frowning a little. “You’re always so nice to me, so sweet, and so…”

“Loving?”

He looks up, biting his lips, terror in his eyes.

“I love you Woohyun, you know I do. I just can’t…I don’t know I just can’t translate my words into action and-”

Sighing, Woohyun lies down across his lap, looking up at his make-up-less face. He looks much more handsome this way. Without make-up, he looks less like INFINITE’s leader Sunggyu, and more his Gyu.

“Remember, about 5 years ago, you couldn’t even tell me that you loved me? You’ve come a long way from then. And if you think about predebut, you didn’t make it a secret that you hated me.”

“That makes me feel even worse, I feel like I have always given less than you to this…relationship.”

Woohyun raises his hands to cup the leader’s cheeks. 

“Look, if I had any complaints, I would’ve let it known. You know I don’t hold back. And I’m probably the only member who isn’t scared of you.” 

Puffing out his cheeks, Sunggyu starts leaning forwards, towards his lips.

“What are you doing? I told you I’m sick! You can’t kiss me.”

“Stop me,” he says, but Woohyun is not in a position to stop him. Not only because he is in a vulnerable position but also because he wants this as much as him.

So he allows him to kiss him, slowly, gently, like he’s savouring the moment, the taste.

“This was a bad idea,” Sunggyu says, breaking for air. “Because now I don’t want to stop kissing you.”

Despite sharing the same feeling, Woohyun gets up from his lap, putting some distance between the two of them. 

“We both have work in the morning, you should go.”

Sighing, the older says, “I know. I can’t wait for you to be done with army. And I’m so done with coronavirus. I just want things to go back to normal.”

“So that you can openly flirt with me on broadcast again?”

“I just want to show the fans that I love you more than they love you.”

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“You want to bet on it?”

Sunggyu’s eyes are completely serious and it makes him laugh, but it also makes his stomach tingle. 

“You sleep in the guest bedroom.” Getting to his feet, he makes his way towards his own bedroom. To his annoyance, Sunggyu follows. “I said guest bedroom.” He tries to shoo the older away but he’s not having it. 

When he wants to, Sunggyu can display amazing strength that even Woohyun with all his muscles and abs loses to. Like right now, he grabs him by the waist and almost hauls him onto the bed, lying down by him.

“Please, can we sleep in the same bed?”

Woohyun stops struggling against him. Sunggyu very rarely says please.

“Don’t blame me if you get sick.”

“Don’t blame me if you can’t sleep.”

Woohyun gasps but the older already has his eyes closed, a thin smile across his lips. Who does he think he is?


	2. Chapter 2

Woohyun wakes up, feeling a strange sense of disappointment. He was having a dream, a nice, a sweet dream that he can’t now remember. What was he dreaming about?

Maybe it was about him being on stage again, with Inspirits cheering? Or was it an INFINITE comeback? A music show win? Or a fansign where he can hold hands and look into the eyes of his fans again?

Or maybe it was actually being cuddled by someone, a soft warmth engulfing him.

Turning in his bed, he pushes his hand around the surface beside him – it’s empty, but to his surprise, it’s warm. That’s strange – he’s been waking up to be greeted by the cold bedsheet every day for a while now, so why today…

Oh yeah, he was dreaming about Sunggyu coming over and sleeping with him, big-spooning him, his arms wrapped tightly around him. But dreams don’t have the power to turn cold bedsheets warm, can they? Has he summoned Sunggyu’s body heat by sheer will?

Pulling off the blanket, he gets to his feet. He is used to the quiet. His cats usually wake up a bit later, meowing hungrily, looking for breakfast. But today, he hears a different noise that startles him.

With his heart hammering, he tiptoes into the kitchen to investigate. There’s a pot on the stove, bubbling away happily. The rice cooker is humming too, the red light on.

_What the…_

“You’re awake?”

He almost jumps at the sound of Sunggyu’s voice.

H breathes out in relief. “Oh, you weren’t a dream?”

Sunggyu frowns questioningly.

Shrugging, he replies, “I forgot you slept over.”

A soft smile descends on Sunggyu’s visage, his eyes crinkle pleasantly, his lips turn a beautiful shape. He loves it when Sunggyu laughs. It’s so genuine and carefree and innocent, it always gives him butterflies.

“Aren’t you glad I did though? I’ve made breakfast.” He waves his hand around the kitchen, signs of his cookery are scattered everywhere.

“Is it edible?” he asks, yawning.

“Yah, Nam Woohyun, I’m good at cooking now.” The older looks offended, pouting, his eyes narrowed.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower.” He turns away before the older can catch the dopey smile on his face. Sunggyu sometimes goes through these phases where he realizes he is not a good enough boyfriend and tries to do as much as he can to make it up to him. It always amuses him. But above all, it’s a sign that Sunggyu loves him, just as much as the first day.

To be fair, he doesn’t know when their ‘first day’ was. Falling in love with Sunggyu didn’t happen one day; he can’t pinpoint a moment in time when he realized he was in love. It happened over time, slowly, like how the leaves turn orange in autumn, taking its time. The change is so subtle that at first you don’t notice the season is changing until one day you go for a walk and it’s all orange and brown. It was similar for him -Sunggyu just gradually seeped into the space between them, then into him, until it dawned on him that he can’t live without this man by his side for the rest of his life.

Sunggyu is another story altogether – he wouldn’t admit that he is in love with Woohyun. In fact, he has always maintained that he has just given into Woohyun because it’s easier to agree with him than put up with his nagging. Woohyun understands that it’s harder for the older to admit to have fallen in love with him, but that’s okay, because he knows he loves him.

It may not be a typical relationship, but it’s what they have, and what he treasures.

After shower, Woohyun quickly dresses in his work clothes. By the time he sits down at the dining table, Sunggyu has served all the dishes. He has kept it simple with rice and kimchi jjigae. He is about take a mouthful of the soup when Sunggyu warns him, “Careful, it’s hot.”

He blows on it a few times before taking a mouthful. The salt hits the back of his throat heavily but he manages to check his expression.

“How is it?” Sunggyu asks eagerly, watching him intently.

“Great,” he croaks.

The older’s face falls.

“You don’t like it.”

“I love it, it’s just hot. I want to taste it with the rice. He heaps rice onto his spoon before dipping it slightly in the soup and takes another mouthful. That’s better. “Delicious!”

Satisfied, Sunggyu takes his seat and tries it himself, gagging immediately.

“It’s salty!”

Woohyun can’t help the smile creeping onto his lips. The look on Sunggyu’s face is priceless. His eyes are thin lines, his lips pursed together in distaste, deep frowns between his brows. He almost wants to kiss the deep lines on his face away.

“Woohyun-ah!” Sunggyu shouts, as if it’s his fault. “It’s salty!”

“Just eat it with the rice, hyung.”

After he’s drunk copious amounts of water, Sunggyu calms down. He then proceeds to lean against his chair, tapping his chopstick against his bowl, glowering at him.

“What?”

He opens his mouth but hesitates. Woohyun understands that something is wrong but he can’t tell what it is.

“Hyung, what is it?” he insists.

Putting down the chopsticks, the older sighs deeply. “This is another example, isn’t it, how you’re a better boyfriend than I am. You’re eating the super salty breakfast I made without complaining. I would have not let you live if you did it.”

He knows this Sunggyu – the one that doubts himself. The one that always worries, reads into small things, and evaluates himself constantly. It’s difficult, being a leader, being the oldest, being responsible. It has programmed Sunggyu to worry constantly and appraise his performance.

“Look, I’m not in this for the perfect boyfriend. If I was, then I’d just have gone and found someone perfect. I’m in this for Kim Sunggyu, my Sunggyu, with all his faults and flaws, because the rest of him make it up for his falws.”

Extending a hand, he takes Sunggyu’s hand in his, rubbing it reassuringly.

Sunggyu’s cheeks burn red as he tries to look at the wall and his glass, anywhere but at Woohyun.

“If you’re sure…” he quietly begins.

“I’m one hundred percent sure. I know I can’t take away all your worries, but will you stop worrying about us, please? This is what I want.”

Squeezing his hand, he leans forward and pecks him on the lips. The older’s face turns completely red immediately.

“Look who’s a blushing bride,” he teases.

Expecting him to turn away or pretend to get mad, he lets his hand go, but to his surprise, Sunggyu gets halfway out of the chair, grabs his cheeks and kisses him on the mouth. As he reciprocates, he feels the older deepening the kiss.

He’s missed this.

Sometimes Sunggyu really surprises him. It’s not rare for them to do skinship on stage but it’s mostly at a superficial level; enough to make people who’re paying attention wonder but never crossing the line. But they haven’t been on stage together for more than 2 years now. They’ve met up now and then, until this virus descended upon them of course and took their lives away. The occasions when they’ve been really deep with each other, really open and intimate, have reduced.

As he kisses Sunggyu now, their tongues melding together, he comforts himself by saying that it will all be over soon. He will be back, they will be on the stage together, and they can be each other’s again.


End file.
